1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for noise notification, and more particularly to a system and method for identification of noise sources and subsequent notification to the noise sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequent complaint by office workers about their work environment is that it is too noisy. Much of the noise is created by the workers themselves in the course of their work. However, the noise is not always intentional, nor are they necessarily aware that they are speaking too loudly or making noise in any other way. Noise indicating light systems are known. However, none of these systems directs notification to the person responsible for the noise.
Thus, a method must be found to identify individuals as noise sources and to notify them (or a person responsible for them such as a manager or the like) that they are creating too much noise. Hitherto, the present invention such a method and system have been unknown, nor has such a problem even been identified.
In view of the foregoing and other problems, drawbacks, and disadvantages of the conventional methods and structures, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and structure in which noise sources are identified and subsequent notification occurs to such noise sources.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a system includes a sound monitoring system, a detector for identifying a source of the sound, a computing system for processing the sound to trigger a notification event, and a user interface system for notifying at least one individual responsible for the sound. The person may be responsible for the sound by conversing loudly, having a loud phone conversation or by playing a loud electronic device (e.g., radio, computer sound system, game, electronic audio system, etc.).
With the invention, direct notification is provided to the person responsible for the noise (or to another person such as a manager or supervisor, or co-worker of the noise maker), thereby allowing remedial action to be taken by the noise maker to reduce the level of noise in the environment of interest.